


Post-Workout Workout

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Peeping, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Weiss gives Yang a hand after her workout





	Post-Workout Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Pearl_Darkness]

“Ahh! Nothing like a good workout”, Yang sighed. She had surprised Weiss when she suddenly returned from the gym. The ice queen had been completely absorbed by one of Blake’s saucy novels. Yang grinned at her knowingly before turning towards her closet.

“Are you reading the one with the main character who can’t seem to find a shirt half the time?, Yang asked while she rummaged through her stuff in search of fresh clothes and a towel.  
“Yeah...”, Weiss admitted sheepishly, but the book was the least of her worries just then. Much more enticing than meticulous descriptions of abs and pecs was Yang. She wore a tight yellow top that exposed her midriff and black shorts. Every part of her toned body that wasn’t covered glistened with sweat.

Weiss swallowed a lump in her throat while she watched Yang searching for clothes. Her long hair was done up in a ponytail, giving Weiss a nice view of her strong back. When Yang knelt down she even caught a glimpse of a lacy black thong.

“Hey, Weiss”, Yang said and turned her head towards her, “have you seen my towel?”. Weiss flinched a little and pretended to still be reading.  
“No”, she tried to say nonchalantly, but her voice came out higher than usual.  
“Okay…?”, Yang said and turned towards her closet again, giving Weiss the green light to continue her staring. After rummaging around some more, Yang pulled up her shorts. They rode up between her butt cheeks a little bit, giving Weiss a nice view of her shapely ass. The ice queen couldn’t help but bite her lower lip at the sight.

“Alright, I’ll be in the shower”, Yang said when she had finally found everything she needed. Weiss acted as if she barely even heard her, but once she was gone she sighed. The show had been sweet, but much too short. The thought of Yang taking her sweaty clothes off brought a smile to Weiss lips. Then she noticed that the door to the bathroom stood ajar. Yang hadn’t closed it properly.

The thought of peeking crossed her mind immediately. She couldn’t. Well, she could, but she shouldn’t. But Yang was so hot! One tiny look wouldn’t hurt, right? It would be alright so long as Yang didn’t notice her. But she shouldn’t infringe on her friend’s privacy like that. But…

Weiss ended up opening the door a little bit more to get a good look. She was just in time to watch Yang wiggle out of her shorts and panties. The buxom beauty had her back turned towards the door, so Weiss got an eyeful of hers plush ass. Seeing the little string of her thong slowly emerge from the cleft between her cheeks, clinging to it as if it didn’t want to separate from that beautiful rear turned Weiss on like crazy.

Yang had already taken her top off and turned towards the mirror. Yang’s profile took Weiss breath away. Her breasts were huge, which Weiss and anybody else attending Beacon was well aware of, of course, but not many people had seen Yang’s lovely pink nipples. She actually fondled her breasts a little bit and posed in front of the mirror.

“Looking good, girl”, Yang mused. Weiss agreed wholeheartedly. She liked how plainly visible the muscles on her stomach and thighs were, but the most captivating part of Yang’s body was what lay between her sexy thighs.

Weiss had noticed Yang’s bulge on several occasions, but this was the first time she saw her dick and balls properly. Fortunately, Yang turned her way while checking herself out in the mirror. There was almost too much to look at. Yang’s huge boobs on full display, as well as her toned stomach and her luxurious endowment. Her cock looked thick and fleshy, even while flaccid, and her balls seemed exceptionally large. 

Weiss licked her lips and stared at Yang’s junk for a while. Eventually, it started to twitch, and her dick grew right before Weiss’ eyes. The ice queen silently gasped when Yang grabbed her own cock and started rubbing it slowly. Her other hand went down to her balls and fondled them gently.  
“Fuck, so swollen again”, Yang moaned. Her jerking hand moved a little faster. The sight made Weiss’ heart race with excitement.  
“And I only drained you two days ago. Well, guess I’ll just have to rub one out again”, Yang sighed and let go of her, now fully erect, dick.

Yang walked into the shower cabin, out of Weiss’ field of vision. The ice queen sighed softly. The image of Yang’s massive erection was still clear in her mind. She wondered what it might feel like to touch it, when the bathroom door was pulled open and Yang stood right in front of Weiss in all her naked glory.

“Yang! It’s not what you think!”, Weiss screeched. Her face turned bright red and she desperately tried not to stare at the huge boner pointing straight at her.  
“Oh? So you weren’t checking me out ever since I entered the room?”, Yang asked.  
“How do you know that?”  
“I wasn’t sure at first. But after setting up a little mirror in my closet I saw you checking out my ass. After that it was only a matter of leaving the door open”, Yang said mirthfully. Weiss felt guilty and humiliated.  
“I’m sorry”  
“Don’t be. Nothing wrong with appreciating beauty, right?”, Yang said with a wink, making Weiss smile a little. “So, do you like it?”, Yang asked, nodding towards her cock.  
“Maybe. Why do you ask?”, Weiss asked bashfully, stealing glances at it.  
“You heard what I said about feeling… backed up, right? I was just wondering if you’d like to give me a hand with this”, she said, stroking her cock again. Weiss noticed that Yang was checking her out now. She swallowed another lump in her throat.  
“Here”, Yang said, took Weiss’ hand and placed it on her dick. It made the ice queen gasp. It felt very hot and wonderfully supple. “Come on, Weiss. I’d really appreciate your help”.  
“...okay”

A short while later, both girls stood under the shower. Weiss watched Yang lathering her luscious boobs while she rubbed Yang’s dick with soapy hands. She barely managed to close her fingers around the rigid thing. Yang moaned and hissed pleasurably at the stimulation and pinched her own nipples for added pleasure. She even started thrusting into Weiss’ hands, making her glans rub against Weiss.  
“Don’t forget my balls, Weiss. They could use a gently polishing, too”

Weiss let one of her hands slip along Yang’s shaft until she reached the base. She reached for Yang’s crown jewels and cupped them carefully.  
“Mmh, yeah”, Yang sighed.

While Weiss had been busy stroking and fondling Yang’s genitals, the blonde had rinsed off her boobs. She grabbed Weiss by the head and squished her face into her tits.  
“How do you like that, Weiss?”, Yang asked with a chuckle. Only an unintelligible mumbling emerged from her cleavage, but that was alright. She could tell Weiss loved it by the frantic way her hands worked. Her soft hands felt good, especially now that they worked with high speed.

They huddled together under the hot water. Weiss was rubbing her face into Yang’s breasts and licking her nipples whenever she got the chance while stroking her cock vigorously, and Yang was thrusting her hips involuntarily. It got to the point where Yang made Weiss stop and moved behind her.

She put her dick between Weiss’ thighs and told her to close them. When they had accomplished a snug fit, Yang began fucking. It went smoothly, thanks in equal part to Weiss’ supple legs, the soapy water and Weiss’ own juices. The thick, rigid appendage was rubbing against Weiss’ labia, making her writhe in Yang’s tight embrace. The bathroom echoed with the noise of Yang’s abdomen rapidly slapping against Weiss’ butt.

Soon after, Weiss felt Yang twitch.  
“Oh, fuck! Weiss, I-ngh!”, Yang groaned when she came. Weiss gasped as she watched thick shots of cum erupting from between her legs and splattering against the glass pane of the shower cabin. Yang kept groaning into the nape of her neck as more semen kept coming out. Weiss couldn’t believe how much Yang had had stored up in her big balls. She could barely imagine what it would’ve been like if Yang had ejaculated on her; or in her…

“Thanks a lot, Weiss. I needed that”, Yang said airily, clearly refreshed. They were drying themselves off after washing away the mess. They had to share Yang’s towel.  
“Don’t mention it. It was my pleasure”, Weiss said, smiling sheepishly. Yang couldn’t help but grin.  
“Maybe I can help you again sometime, maybe with something other than… my hands and thighs”, Weiss mused just as she bent over and pulled up her panties. Yang happened to catch a glimpse of her pussy. It was glistening. Yang licked her lips and kept staring at Weiss butt for a second.  
“Sounds… great”, she mumbled, lost in erotic thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really happy with this one. Feels sloppy, even by my standards. Hope you got a kick out of it regardless.


End file.
